Alyx's and Barney's Familiar Hero
by punisher57
Summary: My first Fan fiction it's mostly about Alyx and Barney's feelings towards Gordon before he arrived in HL2 so just please read and review it's mostly Non Canon but some of it's familiar


_**This will based on Alyx and barney's feeling's towards Gordon before he arrived when she first saw a picture of him she knew he was her true love and she now Wait's for him to return to the world from the darkness that he is encased in and barney waits for his old friend to return and then he could finally give him that beer he owed him.**_

Alyx sat on the office chair in doctor Kleiner's lab staring at a crinkled black and white photo of a tall slightly muscular man wearing a lab coat thick black rimmed glasses and a facial goatee his name was Gordon freeman and he was alyx's true love.

She then placed the photograph back into her jacket pocket and stood up and walked over to a pair of shutter's and went to the control panel on the wall and pressed four number's into it the shutter's opened loudly and she stepped side way's and watched the light's come on inside and illuminate her one knowing feeling a glass device stood there with a suit in the middle but this wasn't no ordinary suit it was the new H.E.V mark IV suit and it was meant for only one user Gordon freeman she stared at it and felt tear's growing in her lovely brown eye's.

Her thoughts were always of him now her father and Dr kleiner as well as barney had told her all about Gordon this magnificent hero who saved so many people in black mesa and stopped the alien invasion by destroying the creature that held it open on there world (Zen) but he never returned people say he died but the rest of them clung to the hope that Gordan was still alive somewhere and that soon he would return and rid the world of the now gripping combine empire that had taken over after the cascade and the seven hour's war.

She heard a door open behind her and turned quickly seeing Dr kleiner and Barney step through they both stopped and stared at her with sadness on there faces because of the tear's in her eye's they already knew what she was sad about they had known for along time now barney stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug she cried in his shoulder as he hugged her tight she looked up and noticed Dr kleiner still standing there so she spoke in a choked voice "_I'm sorry it's just you know how I feel about him_" Dr kleiner replied "_I Know my dear I miss him dearly to we_ _all do he was the smartest, bravest man I had ever met_" then Dr kleiner walked over to the computer desk and began typing.

She looked up then into barney's eye's and spoke her voice stronger this time "_I'm sorry barney I shouldn't get upset I just believe he's truly_ _special to me and I'm hoping so badly that he is still out there somewhere and that he will return soon and everything will change_" barney looked into her soft brown eye's a replied "_Alyx I miss him so much to he was my best friend in black mesa and god I've missed him every single day since_ _I last saw him but I just know he's still alive and that he will be returning very soon I can just feel it in my bones_" Alyx pulled away and laughed slightly and spoke "Well I best get back to helping doctor kleiner and you should best get back to your job watching the train arrival's for civil protection" she then turned and walked away over to the console and closed the shutter's by entering the code.

Then barney turned and headed for the door and opened it and replied "_Guy's I just know really that gordon's coming and when he does_ _everything will change you will see_" and with that he left and set off back toward's his under cover job with civial protection.

But in a unknown darkness a familiar face stood there with his eye's closed in a state of sleep until a mysterious voice spoke out of the darkness "_Rise and shine Mr Freeman.... Rise and Shine_".

Barney sat down on the chair beside the monitor and stared at the camera which led to the way of Nova Prospect he noticed that the train from city fourteen had just arrived so they would be going through any minute now he saw a man get dragged into the corridor that his station was on then a middle aged dark skinned women walked through to the train that went to Nova Prospect then after a short delay and tall slightly muscular man with thick rimmed glasses and a goatee stepped through and looked right up at the camera.

Barney just sat there stunned and his thoughts went haywire "_My god it's Gordon I have to stop him_" Barney quickly pressed the emergency locking mechanism on the console for the gate's and watched them shut Gordon just stood there after being told by a Civil Protection officer to stand still so barney jumped up off the chair and headed for the door with joy now forming in his heart knowing that this was the day that Gordon had returned and the world was about to change with him.


End file.
